Grouping vehicles into convoys or platoons can reduce traffic congestion. Operating a convoy, however, requires a fair amount of organization. Therefore, convoys are typically implemented in circumstances where coordination of the vehicles is possible, such as in a military or fleet vehicle context. Convoys can also be created in circumstances where vehicle drivers are in communication with one another. Truckers, for example, who can communicate over radio, will also sometimes travel in convoys.